Not what it seems
by Ryuko
Summary: Sorry it took so long but it's here now. Chapter 4 ! Enjoy and never forget to R&R.
1. Travel

  
OK minna I know I haven't finished my other fic but frankly, it doesn't seem like anyone is interested in it, except for a few kind people who R&R and encouraged me to go on. This ficcie is hopefully gonna be better. It's not exactly an A/U but there definitely are no Marron, Bra, Pan but there's Goten. (Go on Goten fans, cheer). I hope you're gonna enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to R&R. By the way, I'm gonna mess the timelines up a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor SM but I do own the characters which I made up and the story.  
  
  
'It was cold, darkness is surrounding me. I cannot see, cannot open my eyes ......' the motionless form in the large glass tank suddenly stirred. Slowly it opened its eyes to reveal misty blue orbs.  
* * *  
Dr. Gero laughed maniacally, for his newest creation would surely destroy Son Goku. Yes, this new creation would bring the downfall of his long loathed enemy and the rest of those pitiful sniveling Z warriors. With that satisfactory thought in his head he watched as the last of the liquid nutrients drained away, to reveal his masterpiece.  
  
"Welcome Android 15."  
* * *   
Android 15 slowly stood up from the floor of the tank which had held her for so long. Gasping she faced her master, Dr. Gero, the leader of the Red Ribbon army. Like all the other androids she had the tattoo on her upper arm as well.   
  
"Why have you awoken me ? I'm not complete yet." She asked in a low and emotionless voice.  
Dr. Gero just smiled at her and turned back to his work table, sitting down on his chair in the process. Repeatedly he opened and closed his mouth but never a sound was made, until   
  
"You know 15, I made you quite different to the other androids. You are programmed to kill Son Goku yet you are different. Do you know why ?"  
  
"Of course. I'm designed to kill Goku but unlike the others, my mission involves different factors. I'm not fully battle-trained but you built me with ki power to fit better in the situation." 15 answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well done 15. You are very intelligent and that is needed. Now, pay attention to what I am about to tell and show you........"  
* * *  
  
Yasha Mishaji looked up at the large complex which was called Juuban High School. Her highly sensitive nose picked out the putrid odors leaking from it, the strong smell of cigarette smoke and BO was especially sickening. Sighing she walked the last steps up the stairs, past a group of boys who were goggling at her. She smirked at them and continued to class. 'This might be more interesting than I had thought...'   
  
* * *  
  
[After the Cell Saga and everything else evil. Time moves differently in the DBZ dimension so the ages are: Trunks & Goten-19 Gohan-23 ( had to change it, if not it wouldn't suit the story) Adults-...adult age Android 17& 18-look around 19.No Pan ,Marron , Videl ,etc. Scene now is a barren island with the Z fighters Krillen, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Android 17 and 18 standing in a rough circle with someone in the middle]  
  
Goku fired a ki blast at the creature but it jumped and dodged the attack, sending its own beam of energy racing at the Super Saiyan. He also avoided the blast while Trunks came at it with a flurry of kicks and punches.  
  
Creatures P.O.V  
  
'I have to escape, they are too strong.' Camecoe looked around and suddenly it spotted something which was too good to be true. 'A portal...'  
  
Back to author's P.O.V.  
  
Vegeta looked at the ugly humanoid monster angrily. It had ceased attacking a second ago and was standing still as if in thought. Suddenly in launched itself at Krillen with incredible speed, throwing a HUGE energy blast in front of it. Everyone watched as Krillen threw himself out of harm's way and the attack and monster hitting a door-like stone foundation. A blinding flash of light suddenly filled the island and the thing was gone, along with the stones. The Z fighters gaped in open astonishment.  
  
"Where the HELL did that vermin go off to ?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
They covered the whole area but not a trace of Camecoe was found and everyone returned to Capsule Corps to ask Bulma what could have happened.  
  
"It might have gone to a different dimension." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"What do you mean Mother ?" Trunks asked, confusion written all over his his handsome face. (I couldn't help myself..by the way,Trunks has his hair bound back like when he first came out of the Hyperbolic Timechamber)  
  
"Well, it could have been that there was a slight disturbance in the order of things and it created a small portal to another world, maybe even a world mirroring ours." She explained patiently to her son. Vegeta cut in.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Why ? Mirai Trunks came from a place where the Androids ::she casts them a look:: have destroyed the world, yet this dimension doesn't suffer the same fate. You must always consider that there may be more to the Universe than which meets the eye." Bulma gives her husband a hard stare and after a while he drops his gaze and just mutters "Baka woman". She just smiled at him and ignored his comment.   
  
Goten voiced the question which has been rattling them all.  
  
"Then how will we defeat him if he's in another dimension ?"  
  
"Simple, we don't. Let the people of the other world defend themselves." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"You know we can't do that Father. It was our fault that Camecoe got released into their world, so it's our job to come after it and defeat it." Trunks objected.  
  
Seeing that her son and husband were about to fight it out, Bulma quickly told them that she would try build a machine which could enable them to send some of the Z fighters to the other world.  
  
"You guys better work out who you're going to send, 'cause I can assure you that no more than 8 spaces will be available when it's complete." She told them but was interrupted by her husband.  
  
"There's no need for so much room. I will travel alone and find that thing and blast it to the next dimension." Vegeta smirked at the other warriors.  
  
"Out of the question Vegeta. I know your over-flowing ego is at work here and not your brain. You're going to work out, with the rest of us, on who we're sending.::seeing him open his mouth:: NO ARGUMENTS !" Bulma silenced him.  
  
Everyone moved into the comfy living room and settled down to discuss the matter, except of course Vegeta who decided that patrolling the window was more important. After the meeting ended it was decided that Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillen, 17, 18 and Yamcha would travel to the other dimension since Piccolo, Tien and Chautzu would look too unusual.  
  
* * *  
  
2 weeks later  
  
The Z gang was sitting on the lawn of Mr. Roshi's house when Bulma arrived. She excitedly bustled over to them.  
  
" I DID IT ! I BUILT THE DIMENSION PORTAL !" She screeched.  
  
They immediately crowded around her.   
  
"What are we waiting for then ? Let's go !" Vegeta said and started levitating off the ground.  
  
"Wait, you can't just barge into the other dimension ! I found out some data on the place you're going to and you're NOT leaving until I've told you what to do !" Bulma yelled after him.  
  
"Try make me."  
  
"I've got the control system so you'll be wasting your time flying there." She smiled smugly.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Goku interrupted Vegeta's remark.  
  
"Guys, we're not getting anything done. Vegeta, please calm down and Bulma can you tell us what our plan of action is ?"   
  
"Sure, I was going to tell you earlier but that bakayaro ::throws husband dirty look:: interrupted me. Let's go inside first, you might want to sit down."  
  
They all went inside Kame house and sat down in the small living room.  
  
"Now that you've all settled down ::hmph from Vegeta:: I would like to firstly say that the para-dimension you're going to enter is also called Earth. Camecoe came to Tokyo, Japan just a few days ago and due to my calculations, it still should be there. Tokyo isn't as technologically advanced as us so don't expect hover cars, capsules or gravity rooms. ::Vegeta mutters curses:: However, I'm going to supply you with a house, an in-built gravity room and a communication unit so that we can talk. I'm also storing food in the capsules since the people in Tokyo don't know Saiyans and they definitely have never seen Saiyan appetite. Trunks and Goten are going to have to start school so they'll seem normal because they have very strict laws about. Gohan, you'll have to go to university while the rest of you guys locate Camecoe."  
  
"Aww Mother, do we have to go ? They won't notice us if we're only there for a few days." Trunks whinged.  
  
"Well, that's the problem. You're going have a very hard time tracking down the enemy because it can change its ki signature to make it seem human ::groans from the Z warriors:: but if you get close enough you can sense it."  
  
"Bulma, I was just wondering, I know it can hide its ki but how can it hide its appearance ? I mean, people ought to notice a orange black skinned monster, even if it has slight resemblance to a human." Gohan asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, and how can it get rid of the tail ?" Yamcha chimed in.  
  
Bulma held up both hands, asking for quiet once again.  
  
"I know. First I asked myself the same thing but after some more research about the thing's origin, I found out that they can shape-shift into a very much human-like shape, enough to deceive almost anyone."  
"Wait a second...you said 'they' ?" 17 interrupted.  
  
"Hai, they. It seems that Camecoe is from a species called Asquan. Usually Asquanians are peaceful but they tend to birth offspring which are mentally deranged."  
  
"That explains Camecoe." Krillen muttered. "What are we going to do now exactly ?"  
  
"Well, unless you can find something better to do, I suggest you start packing. I programmed the departure in 3 days.Got to go now, ja ne minna." Bulma stood up and walked out to her hover car, got in and drove off.  
  
" We might as well start." Goten stated and they all flew home and packed their belongings for the long trip, storing all the stuff in capsules and only keeping the most needed items in bags so they would seem normal.  
  
* * *   
3 days later  
  
The Z warriors are all assembled in Bulma's work room at CC, looking at a large dome-shaped machine.   
  
"You guys better be careful with it, it's extremely fragile." Bulma anxiously hovered over them as they examined the thing.  
  
Vegeta was standing off in a corner and impatiently glaring at everyone.  
  
"Will you hurry up gawking at that piece of junk and proceed to the other dimension ?!"  
  
Goku just smiled good-naturedly at him and kept on admiring the dimensional portal even though he had no clue to how it works or what is what. Suddenly there was a humming sound and a curiously flat voice spoke.  
  
"Dimensional travel will proceed to Tokyo, Japan, planet Earth, the Solar System in 5 minutes. Please board the vessel now for we will start transfer in 5minutes."  
  
"Okay, that's our cue. Let's go minna." Goten said enthusiastically and walked towards the machine.  
  
Bulma and Chichi became misty-eyed and started hugging and crying on Gohan, Goten and Trunks to their embarrassment. Chichi gave Goku a kiss and Bulma even managed to give Vegeta a peck on the cheek. To everyone's amazement he blushed and muttered something about stupid over-emotional women and soaking his shirt with tears.  
The chosen fighters entered the dome and sat down in hard, white-washed seats. Bulma's voice was heard from the speaker.  
  
"Buckle up everyone and hold on tightly on your stuff. Here it goes !"  
A dull humming sound was heard throughout the whole dome and it quickly increased in volume till it became unbearable.  
  
"What is that sound ! My ears are about to EXPLODE !!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Suddenly it stopped and before their own eyes they became transparent and then completely DISAPPEARED !  



	2. Meeting HER

  
Here's chapter 2. I wrote it a while ago so please R&R and tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor SM but I do own the characters which I made up and the story.  
  
  
17 thought his head was going to split open from the massive pain that was reverberating through his skull. 'I'm never dimension travelling again, never.' he thought and clutching his head, slowly stood up. Scattered around the grassy forest floor lay the unconscious Z gang. 'Where the HELL are we ? Bulma had better not miscalculated the location.'  
  
Slowly the rest of the group woke up, shaking their heads and muttering curses. Vegeta especially, showed off a chain of colourful words since he hated displaying any type of weakness to anyone.  
  
"I guess Bulma meant us to put the house here. It's pretty secluded. No one will notice anyting." 18 remarked and pulled out the capsule marked 'HOUSE' and threw it on the ground. In a puff of smoke stood a nice-sized mansion, fit for 8 people, a gravity room and communication center.  
  
"Let's get some rest before finding the school and university." Goten said and tried sneaking into the house.  
  
" Nope, sorry can't do that son. We have to learn what we can as soon as possible, so we have to check out the city, school and uni now." Goku grabbed his son's collar to stop him running away.  
  
"Kuso."   
  
Goten was about to fly off when his father once again stopped him.  
  
" We better take the car. Bulma said that people don't fly around this place."  
  
As they traveled in the car, conversation was about what they would say and do when reaching Juuban district in Tokyo.  
  
" First things first. We have to sign the kids up at the local school and Gohan at Tokyo University. We've got the fake papers, school records and id, right ?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yup, You ::points at Goku:: are Son Goku, a single parent who works as a martial arts teacher along with Vegeta, Yamcha and me. Birth records are the normal ones except that you were born in Kyoto and so were Gohan and Goten. Umm, Vegeta and Trunks's surnames are the same, Briefs, and you both were born in Shikoku. Birth records the same. Yamcha, you're Goku's brother. Same surname and place of birth. Me and 18 are a married couple and our surname is Shikori. 18, your name is Hanna and we've been married for 3 years. You had amnesia some time ago so it won't matter if you know nothing of your birthplace or anything, ok ? 17 still is your brother but his name is Davis Nade and he's from California, USA." Krillen finished.  
  
"How are we to supposed to have met ?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Mother said that we 'met' a year ago and gotten to know eachother through the martial arts school. Krillen was your manager since you were competing in tournaments 10 years ago." Trunks answered him.  
  
They car stopped in front of a large block of buildings. On a sign read ' Juuban High School'.  
  
"Here we are. Come on, get out Goten and Trunks." Goku tried to get the two teens out of the car.  
  
"But Dad, maybe the school is closed." Goten pleaded.  
  
"Nonsense, I know that usually schools are open till 5 and it's only 2.30." Gohan told his little brother. He gave him a death stare before stepping out of the car and following Goku, Trunks and Vegeta to the office.  
Once inside the office, the two boys looked around curiously while Goku went and filled in the registration forms with Vegeta. Trunks suddenly heard someone come up behind him.  
  
"May I help you ?" A sweet voice asked.  
  
He turned around to face a girl who looked no older than himself with short blueish-black hair ::very much like Amy's except no bangs on the forehead and the hair curves straight down her face, covering her ears:: light and somewhat emotionless eyes greeted him but still she was incredibly beautiful. 'An angel...'  
  
"Can I somehow help you ?" the girl repeated.  
  
Trunks snapped out of the trance but couldn't tear away his gaze from the goddess standing in front of him. Goten was as equally stunned as his friend but regained his wits quicker.  
  
" Hi I'm Goten, this is my friend Trunks ::points to him::"  
  
"Oh, I'm Mishaji Yasha, and can I help you ?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.  
  
"Um, our fathers are signing us up here. We're just waiting." Trunks managed to splutter out. Goten, noticing his friend's dazed state started sniggering.  
  
"What's he laughing about ?" Yasha asked, pointing at Goten.  
  
"He's just being stupid." Trunks replied. "As usual."  
  
Yasha smiled at that and it transformed her face, making it even more beautiful than it already was. 'Oh god, she's even more beautiful than a goddess when she smiles...' Trunks thought.  
  
" What grade are you in ?" Goten asked the girl.  
  
" My last, 12th grade."  
  
" Cool, we're in the same grade !"  
  
Right then Goku and Vegeta came back.  
  
" Yasha, this is my father Vegeta and this is Goten's father Goku."  
  
At the mention of Goku, an indescribable emotion flashed across Yasha's face but she quickly concealed it under a brilliant smile, Vegeta saw it though. 'Interesting.' he thought as Trunks introduces the girl.  
  
"Well I better get going. My break time is about finished. See you around." Yasha waved and walked out of the office, past two blondes.  
  
* * *   
Minako and Usagi were walking towards the office when a strange girl came out the door. Usagi smiled at her, realizing that she was the school martial arts champion. Minako however was drooling at something which was beyond the door.  
  
"Mina, what are you staring at ?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
Minako just pulled her head towards the direction she was staring in. There stood the most KAWAII guy you could imagine. Lavender hair tied back and alert, piercing blue eyes made him even more adorable than Darien. (Usagi's P.O.V.)   
  
The adorable guy had a companion with him but he wasn't as cute. They were both standing with two men. One was pretty short and looked quite nasty- tempered with hair that defied gravity while the other had a good-natured air around him with hair sticking out at every odd angle, just like the kawaii guy's companion's.  
  
Mina and Usagi both bustled into the office and tried to figure out a way of talking to the bishounen guy. They noticed however that he seemed to be preoccupied, staring at the door in wonder. Suddenly he snapped out of it and looked straight at Minako.  
  
* * *  
Trunks barely noticed the two giggling blondes entering the office. He was too distracted to think about anything else but how to see that girl again. Gradually he became aware of two sets of eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He sharply turned his head and looked one of the girls straight in the eye. She immediately blushed but came over with the other girl who had her hair in a funny odango-shaped style.  
  
" Hi, I'm Aino Minako and this is Tsukino Usagi. Are you applying for school here ?"  
  
"Hai, we are."   
  
"What grade are you going to ?"  
  
"12th."   
  
"Same with us !" Minako squealed in delight. "This is too good to be true. The most adorable guy in the universe is in MY grade ! Watch out boy, the goddess of love is out to get you !" She giggled again and got a very confused and slightly wary look from the purple-haired wonder and his friend.  
  
"What's your name ?" Usagi asked them.  
  
" Oh, gomen. I'm Briefs Trunks and this is Son Goten."  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku."   
  
" Umm, Aino-san, do you happen to know the girl who passed you and Tsukino-san ?" Trunks asked, blushing slightly.  
  
" You mean Mishaji Yasha ? I don't personally know her but she's the school's martial arts champion and in our grade. Why ?" Mina asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because he likes her." Goten interfered.  
  
Trunks blushed furiously and hit Goten in the back.  
  
" I do not, you baka. I'm just curious about her, that's all."  
  
" Yeah right. You would be 'just' curious about a girl who you've just met moments ago, who's a total stunner. Yeah, I believe you 'totally'." Goten teased his friend. He just blushed even more and muttered about killing his 'best' friend at home.  
  
Usagi was looking on at the exchange of words when the office door opened and a totally breath-takingly handsome man walked in. (Usagi's P.O.V.)  
  
* * *  
17 had enough of waiting and walked up towards the school and into the office. Inside he noticed two girls talking to Trunks and Goten while Vegeta and Goku were discussing something in the corner. He noticed that one of the girls had turned and was staring at him. Somehow he found the gaze unsettling and to his utter embarrassment he found that a funny warm feeling was creeping up towards his cheeks. He was blushing ! The blonde quickly averted her eyes when she noticed what she was doing and a cute blush graced her cheeks. 'What am I thinking. This warm feeling, where is it coming from ? It feels so comforting, but how can this be ? I'm an android !'  
  
* * *  
Usagi was staring at the handsome guy who had just entered the room. He slowly made his way towards them when he suddenly stopped and looked straight into her eyes. Immediately Usagi blushed and turned her gaze back to Mina who was full on flirting with Trunks.  
  
" Hey Trunks, Goten, what took you so long ? Me and Krillen have been waiting in the car for ages." The guy that Usagi had been looking at came over.  
  
" Oh hi se...Nade. Sorry it took so long but Trunks here is just getting a fan club." Goten replied. Trunks elbowed him hard. "Okay, okay. Trunks was just inquiring about this girl he just met.... and got a crush on."  
  
" Don't listen to the baka. I was just talking to these girls from my year-grade. It doesn't hurt to make friends before my first day." Trunks sent Goten an evil eye.  
  
" Okay. We have to go now though. Gohan has to apply for uni as well and we don't have all day for you two." 17 said in a pretty emotionless voice.  
  
"Let's go then, by the way these are Aino Minako and Tsukino Usagi. Minako, Usagi this is Davies Nade." Trunks introduced them and they shook hands.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Goku and 17 exited the office at last and made their way back to the car. Waiting were a very impatient 18, Krillen and Gohan.   
  
"How hard is it to sign up your children to take THAT long !" 18 fumed.  
  
"Shut up tincase. The two brats were getting swooned over and I didn't want to get slobber all over myself so I let them deal with it."  
  
"How dare you call me 'tincase' ,you stuck-up egomaniac. The only thing you're good at is making lame comments, you know."  
  
"You..."  
  
"Okay, that's enough. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves, so calm down." Krillen looked from his wife to Vegeta, willing them to stop fighting. Slowly they both got back into the car and the rest of the group breathed a sign of relief.  
  
* * *  
They drove to Tokyo University in silence. As Yamcha parked the car, Goku and Gohan got out and walked inside the large building. Inside were many hallways leading to different areas but none of them were labelled !  
  
"Um Dad, how are we supposed to find our way to the office ?"  
  
"You got me there son."  
  
"Can I help you with something ? You seem lost."  
  
Goku and Gohan whirled around to face a guy of around 25. He had black hair and was around Goku's height.  
  
"I'm Chiba Mamoru. Can I be of assistance ?"  
  
"Oh yeah, could you point us in the direction of the office ? My son wants to register for classes here."  
  
" Of course. The office is a separate building from here and you might want to follow me. It's pretty tricky to find."  
  
They walked through about 7 different hallways and then finally reached a door which led to a large courtyard. In the middle of the grass field stood a big tent-like building which turned out to be the office.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us. I don't know how we could have found our way here." Goku shook Mamoru's hand.  
  
"No problem. If you want to I can show Gohan around in his first week here."  
  
"That would be great, thanks for the offer Mamoru." Gohan also shook his hand.  
  
* * *  
The next day dawned bright and clear. Two alarm clocks went off to be sent into the wall by two grouchy teens.  
  
Goten and Trunks came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, wearing the Juuban High uniform and rubbing their eyes. Gohan on the other hand was dressed in comfortable jeans and a black shirt, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper he had bought on his morning jog. There was no sign of Vegeta or Goku but they were probably sparring in the gravity room. 17 was in his room and Krillen was making breakfast with 18 looking over his shoulder, eagerly learning the recipe. Yamcha came down the stairs and sat down at the table, slowly eating his breakfast while watching the two half-saiyans devour theirs at top speed.  
  
"Ug, can't you slow down a bit ? It's making me queasy watching you guys eat."   
  
"Sorry can't do. We've got school in 15 minutes and Gohan is driving us there in 5." Goten answered with his mouth full.  
  
Yamcha just shook his head and continued eating breakfast steadily and slowly.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Goten, Trunks hurry UP ! I'm leaving now." Gohan hollered.  
  
The two guys crashed down the stairs clutching their traditional Juuban High folders and trying to tie their shoes at the same moment. Result : Goten trips over, Trunks falls over him and they roll down the stairs landing in an untidy heap at Gohan's feet. He just sweat-dropped and shook his head.  
  
" Come on, let's go."  
  
* * *  
When the two arrived at Juuban they still had 15 minutes to spare so they looked around to 'run' into Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Oh hi, isn't this a surprise ! I was just telling my friend Mako about you and we 'bump' into you. It almost seems like fate wants us to meet." Minako looked at Trunks flirtatiously while Mako checked out Goten. At that moment Yasha passed and Trunks totally forgot about the blonde flirting with him.  
  
"Hey Yasha." He walks up to her.  
  
"Oh hi, Trunks is it ?" She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Hai. I was just wondering ::blushing bright red:: wouldyouliketoshowmeandGotenaround?"  
  
"Huh ?"  
  
" Would you like to show me and Goten around ?" Trunks repeated the question, feeling that his cheeks were probably blistering.  
  
"I...well you see, I just came about 3 weeks ago and don't know much about Juuban High but I'm really flattered that you considered me as your guide, especially with all those girls staring at you." Yasha smiled sweetly and Trunks melted.   
  
The bell rang.  
  
"What's your first class ?"  
  
"4 Unit maths in R37...?"  
  
"I can show you there. My class is just 4 rooms away."  
  
"What have you got ?"  
  
"Computer class in room 33. 'R' stands for room."  
  
They walked to class together and all the girls were giving Yasha death stares while Trunks got evil eyeballs. Goten suddenly appeared at Yasha's elbow.  
  
"Where were you ? I've been lost and you were walking around with this goddess ::gives Yasha a dashing smile:: By the way, do you know where room 33 is ?" Goten gave Yasha another charming smile and she giggled. Trunks could have killed him.  
  
"Sure, I know where R33 is, I'm going there."  
  
"You've got computer class as well ? That's great, I'm not going to be a loner."  
  
Yasha and Goten kept on talking, totally ignoring Trunks and when he said bye at R37 they barely noticed. Trunks looked sadly down the hallway where his best friend had disappeared with the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunchtime...  
  
At lunch Goten and Yasha met up with Trunks at the canteen. Yasha was laughing at something Goten had said while their arms were loosely linked. 'WHAT ?! This can't be. So soon?' Trunks walked up to them and they automatically walked towards a nice shady spot on the grass.  
  
"How was maths and second period ?" Yasha asked Trunks.  
  
"Maths was boring and in my second I had French. It's hard, I've never done it. Anyway how was your class ?"  
  
"Oh, me and Goten had dance and you should've seen the dancing we did." She was laughing and so was Goten.  
  
"What type of dancing was it ?"  
  
"Partner dance, a waltz I think." Goten said. "You should have been there. Everyone stuffed up bad, but the teacher was the worst. It's and old pot-bellied guy with no hair and really thick glasses. He was trying to teach the guys how to hold the girls' waists right and managed to get a girl calling him pervert and ecci." Yasha cracked up again and had to excuse herself to toilet.  
  
"How did your dancing go, who was your partner ?" Trunks asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Well Yasha of course. Rather she insisted and we were great. The teacher told us that we had enough talent to compete at the annual school competition. Isn't that great ?" Goten's cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were shiny.  
  
"What's with the arm-linking ?" Trunks asked, trying to keep the jealousy from his voice.  
  
"Are you jealous or something ?"   
  
"No, of course not. I'm just asking 'cause you've known her for barely a day and already it seems like you're dating."  
  
"Where did you get that from ? We're just becoming great friends."  
  
Right then Yasha came back and sat down right next to Goten.   
  
" What were you talking about ? You seem slightly annoyed." Yasha tilted her head to one side and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Alright then. I have to go now."  
  
"Why ? Lunch hasn't ended."  
  
"I have to practice."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Martial arts. The tournament is on in 3 months and I'm the defending champion."  
  
"Cool, a tournament. Can anyone compete ?" Goten asked.  
  
"Sure. You do martial arts ?"  
"Yeah, both of us. My dad and Trunk's dad both were martial arts champions and my uncle practices it as well."  
  
"A whole family. How neat ! I better go now though." Yasha stood up was about to leave when,  
  
"Could you show me where you train ?" Trunks asked.  
  
Yasha just nodded her head and walked ahead. Trunks followed and eventually caught up to her. They walked inside the gym and took the door to the left. It led to a large bare room, with a few mats on them. In a corner stood a punch and kicking bag while next to it was a tall metal mould which very much resembles a pole except it was about half a meter wide and 2 meters tall.  
  
"This is my training room. Coach should be here any moment." Yasha walked into a small cubicle and when she came back she was wearing a tight, silver shirt which exposed her stomach and black shorts. She was barefoot and for a moment Trunks saw cold determination and a deadly hate in her eyes but it disappeared when a young man walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Yasha, sorry I'm late." The guy said and Trunks noticed that he was no older than Yasha, with light blonde, near white hair tied back and a tanned faced. His light amber eyes looked curiously at Trunks. "And who may this be ?"   
  
"Oh this is Trunks. He's new here and just wanted to see the training room, 'cause he does martial arts." Yasha explained to her teacher.  
  
" That's all right then, but please don't be in the way. Time is precious."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Yasha and her sensei started practicing kicks and punches and to Trunks' trained eye it seemed like as if Yasha was holding back. 'She's good, for a human in this dimension.' He continued watching them until the bell rung and then walked outside to wait for her. 3 minutes later she came out, dressed in her school uniform again.  
  
"You're really good. How long have you been doing martial arts ?"  
  
"Around 2 years, I mean professional, not counting tutoring."  
  
"Wow, you must be a quick learner."  
  
Yasha just shrugged and continued leading their way to Science. At the lab Trunks saw something which made him groan. 'Oh no, Minako...' He slumped his shoulders and prayed to Kami that she wouldn't see him.  
  
"TRUNKS !!! There you are. I've been looking for you all lunch. I was going to invite you and Goten to sit with me and my friends." Minako immediately attached herself on to Trunks' arm.  
  
"Hehe...I was sitting with Goten and Yasha. We were in a pretty secluded spot 'trying to hide from you' and afterwards Yasha showed me her training room." Trunks had a HUGE sweat-drop and his arm was becoming numb. "Could you possibly let go of me because I sort of can't feel my arm anymore."  
  
"Oh gomen, but I'm soooo happy to see you ! Now at last I have someone to sit next to and compare notes with."   
  
"What do you mean, Mina ?" A new voice asked. "I've been sitting next to you and lending you my notes."  
  
"Hehehe...Ami, I didn't mean to insult you or anything but your notes are too complicated to read and usually you're so quiet it feels like as if no-one is sitting next to me." Minako scratched the back of her head and laughed stupidly.  
  
Ami looked at her with a hurt expression and turned on her heels and walked into class without glancing back once.  
  
"Oh dear. She's gonna be very miffed at me." Minako looked at Trunks and shook her head, plastered a goofy smile on her face and dragged him to a bench, forcing him to sit down next to her.  
  
After the end of school Goten and Trunks met at the school gates to wait for Gohan to pick them up. As Yasha walked past she smiled at Goten but totally ignored Trunks.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sayoonara." Goten yelled and waved, Trunks on the other hand just stared at her retreating back.  
  
* * *  
In the car Goten was full of fun stories about school and most of them included Yasha while Trunks just stared outside the window.   
  
* * *  
In the mansion Goten was sparring with 17 in the gravity room while Trunks was attempting to do some homework but his mind kept on wandering to his first day of school. 'Why does she ignore me ? What does Goten have that I don't ? Why, why does she act so indifferent with me ?'  
  



	3. A glimpse

I'm back ! Thanks everyone, for the nice reviews. Especially to A-man ! What would us writer be without you guys supporting us.   
  
Now I'm just gonna tell you this though. Some people wrote in their review that they wanted an Usa/Trunks pairing. Well sorry to disappoint you guys but this is NOT an Usa/Trunks fic. I'm trying to make it a bit different from the normal Veggie/Usa, Gohan/Usa, Goku/Usa and so on. Please don't stop reading though, you might find a different pairing interesting.  
  
Enough from me.  
  
The usual disclaimer, I don't own DBZ or SM so don't sue or anything 'cause I ain't got no money. Some characters are mine and of course I own this story. (Makes me feel soooo good doesn't it)  
  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
Usagi had been having weird dreams and they often repeated themselves to 2 or 3 times before she woke up.  
  
Dream :  
  
Usagi was laughing and hanging onto Mamoru's arm when he suddenly jerked away and started running.   
  
"Wait, Mamo-chan, please wait !"  
  
Usagi was running after her beloved when he disappeared into the darkness. She was standing alone when a low growl startled her into turning around. She came face-to-face with a hideous thing. It had glowing red eyes and a furry black body which right now was crouched low so that it was eye-level with Usagi. She slowly backed away from it then started running frantically up a hill. The scenery changed from beautiful and lush greenery to a dense and shadowy forest. The monster was gaining on Usagi when it gave a huge leap.  
  
" NOOOOO !"  
  
She covered her face with her arms and prayed for a miracle. Suddenly she heard a thudding sound and the youma landed a few feet away from her, dead. Slowly she took her arms away to look into the shadowy face of her rescuer.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"No need to thank me, and please don't be so afraid. I will always protect you."  
  
The figure leant down when another came up behind it. The first figure had no idea and came down to eye-level with Usagi. His eyes were a light frosty blue but right now they held all the love and warmth in the world.  
  
"Don't be afraid, my princess."  
  
He stroked her cheek and brushed the bangs out of her face. The second shadow suddenly held up a glittering object. Usagi realized the object was a sword, and before her eyes it sank down and embedded itself into her rescuer's back. She could feel his blood, a minute ago filling him with life, soaking her dress and smearing red streaks across her face.   
  
* * *  
Usagi was tossing and turning in her sleep and Luna was worried. The princess has been like this for many days and as her guardian she felt compelled to do something. Not being able to take it anymore, Luna jumped on to the bed and started licking Usagi's face. When that didn't work she scratched her hand.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHHH ! Luna I'm going to KILL YOU !"  
  
"Good morning to you too Usagi. School's in 5 minutes."  
  
"WHAT ?! OH NO !"  
  
Usagi jumped out of bed and started her usual hectic routine of dressing and running to school.  
  
'And here I was worried about her.' Luna fondly looked at her charge and future queen.  
  
* * *  
Trunks couldn't be bothered to go to school. For the last few weeks Yasha has been totally ignoring him and spending all her time with Goten. When they're not talking with eachother she was at practice or in the library, studying. Goten constantly talks about Yasha and it was unbearable for Trunks. Not to mention Minako clinging onto him from day start to day finish. The work they received was not hard but usually at least one had some partner work and he had a choice of Goten or Minako. Either was bad so he mostly opted to work harder, by himself.  
  
"Oi, Trunks, you awake ?"  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
Gohan's head poked through the door.  
  
"I'm here just to tell you that Goten won't be coming today. He's caught the flu."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I'm going now. Do you want a lift ?"  
  
"Might as well. Thanks Gohan."   
  
* * *  
5 minutes later Trunks was standing at the steps of the all too familiar building. Not knowing where to go he stood there for a minute when Yasha came up to him.  
  
"Ohayoo Trunks, where is Goten-kun ?  
  
Trunks silently gritted his teeth and tried to hide all emotions from showing on his face. He gave a painful smile before replying.  
  
"Goten's sick."  
  
"How long will he be away ?" Yasha fixed him with a level gaze and immediately his eyes were captured by her perfection. 'Beautiful eyes, soft lips, and a smile to die...'  
  
"Trunks ! Hey, wake up. Trunks ?" Her eyes looked searchingly into his. For a moment he could see something which took his breath away. As quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared again. He shook his head to clear it and put the incident into the back of his head. 'Better look at it later.'  
  
"Gomen Yasha, I'm slightly tired...what do you have in your first ?"  
  
She looked at him strangely for a second before consulting her timetable.  
  
"Umm, I've got Landscaping and architecture, you ?"  
  
"The same. Do you maybe wanna sit with me ?" Trunks gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Is that an invitation, Mr. Briefs ?" Yasha's eyes twinkled mischief as she looked at him.  
  
"I thinks so, Miss Mishaji. Would you care to accept ?" He grinned. 'Maybe today won't be so bad, I never thought Goten being sick could give me a chance with Yasha.'  
  
"Of course I will. How could I resist the most sought-after male in all of Juuban High ?" She replied coyly.  
  
"Then may I offer you my strong arm ?"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
* * *  
The day passed in a blur. For Trunks it was the best day of his life. The girl that he could only dream about spent the whole day with him. Tirelessly they joked and played around, as teachers gave them detentions and while they were sitting it out.   
  
* * *  
Trunks was walking home from school when a thought struck him. 'Why is Yasha being so nice to me, when a day ago she would have turned her back... maybe she wants to get to know me better, since her friendship with Goten is pretty stable now. Yup, that's probably it.' He did not allow any negative thoughts to enter his head. 'She spent the day with me, being totally wonderful and that's enough.'   
  
* * *  
Makoto was cleaning the counter of the café she was working at when a totally bishounen guy walked in. 'Wow, he sort of reminds me of my old boyfriend.' She thought and giggled. The guy clearly was new and looked around with interest. Slowly he came over to where she was standing.  
  
"Can I please have a strong espresso ?"  
  
His voice was low and slightly scratchy. Mako gave him a smile and replied  
  
"Of course, this is a café, isn't it ?"  
  
"I would think so. If not the manager must be an idiot to have the sign 'Café Tokyo' in front of the shop." The stranger looked at her like as if she was a total weirdo.  
  
Mako just turned back to making the espresso. 'On second thoughts, he definitely is like my ex-boyfriend.'  
  
After she served him, he still continued looking at her. It unnerved her and she couldn't concentrate on her work, with a pair of eyes staring holes into the side of her head.  
  
* * *  
She breathed a sign of relief, the guy had just walked out. No matter how handsome he was, he was still creepy.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mako !"  
  
Startled by the loud greeting she turned around. There stood Usagi and Mina, dragging along with them a totally kawaii guy. 'Trunks, it was if I remembered right...'   
  
"Hi minna !"  
  
The group turned around to see Ami, Rei, Mamoru and another new guy enter the café. Mamoru immediately came over to give Usagi a hug and kiss.   
  
"What are you doing here ?" Mako asked everyone.  
  
"Just hanging out. By the way, meet Son Gohan. He's new at uni."  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku. I'm Makoto, these are Usagi, Mina and Trunks." She pointed at each person as she spoke their name.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Usagi, Mina. Hi Trunks."  
  
"Do you two know eachother ?" Mina looked at Gohan. He in turn gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Of course, Trunks's dad and mine were under the same manager when they were doing martial arts competitions. We've know eachother for ages."   
  
"Cool. Are you into martial arts as well ?"  
  
"Yeah, we fought in a few tournaments. Nothing actually exciting." Trunks tried to make it sound as ordinary as possible, and succeeded into making Mina adore him even more. 'Oh oh, not what I had in mind... kuso'   
  
Suddenly they heard a scream piercing the quiet murmur of the café. The girls rushed off towards the scream, Trunks and Gohan staying behind.  
  
"I think we should find a spot to power up." Trunks said and started scanning the area for a secluded place.  
  
"You're right. I don't think that anyone will think we're normal if we turn Super-saiyan here." Gohan lead the way to the back of the café, into a narrow and dark lane.   
  
* * *  
"Mars planet power, MAKE UP !"   
  
Columns of fire engulfed Rei and moments later there stood Sailor Mars.   
  
"Wielding the hidden power of the red planet, I'm the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars !"  
  
"Jupiter planet power, MAKE UP !"  
  
Electrical currents ran over Mako's body to form the fuku of Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Possessing the core of strength and power, I'm the senshi of lightning, Sailor Jupiter !"  
  
"Mercury planet power, MAKE UP !"   
  
Ribbons of ice wrapped themselves around Ami, turning her into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Acquiring the knowledge and wisdom of the ages,I'm the senshi of ice,Sailor Mercury !"   
  
"Venus planet power, MAKE UP !"  
  
Hearts and stars encircled the slender body of Mina, a burst of light later revealing her as Sailor Venus.  
  
"Bringing sunshine and light to this world, I'm the senshi of love, Sailor Venus !"  
  
"Moon Eternal power, MAKE UP !"  
  
Feathers, hearts and ribbons spun around Usagi, molding themselves into the shape of wings, high-heeled boots and fuku of Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Protecting this world from all evil, I'm the senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon ! And I will not let you hurt these people."  
The youma turned to face the Sailor senshi, baring wicked yellow fangs. Its slitted purple eyes made a very personal and insulting journey, looking over the senshi.  
  
"You know," it drawled, "if those skirts were any shorter, they would seem more like underwear. Not that I'm complaining or anything." It looked them over again before continuing. "I never knew that meeting the 'good guys' would be so... interesting. Tell me, are you really good ? From the way you're dressed it doesn't seem that way."  
  
The way the youma was looking at them gave Sailor Moon the creeps and made her skin crawl, but she didn't say anything. Mars, however, was highly offended.  
  
"YOU ECCI (spelling?) HENTAI BAKAYARO ! How DARE you insult us like that ? Mars Flame SNIPER !"  
  
The attack caught the youma off-guard and singed its fur. Not much other damage was done though.  
  
"I see you don't want to play, okay then. Let's get down to business. Blood STREAM !"  
  
Torrents of red liquid, which looked suspiciously like blood, headed straight for the senshi.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK !"  
  
The torrent of blood was only deflected and slammed into a shop, liquidating anything it touched.   
  
Venus grimaced. 'I really hope the shop owner will forgive me.'  
  
"Venus WATCH OUT !" Jupiter shoved her to one side, and seconds later an attack hit the space where she had stood. Now there was a smoking hole, traces of blood still there.  
  
"Phew, thanks Jupiter."  
  
"No problem, just be careful, okay ?"  
  
She nodded her head and concentrated on the fight.  
  
"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY !"   
  
"Mars flame SNIPER !"  
  
"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION !"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK !"  
  
The attacks spiraled towards the monster, which just grinned and held up both hands (well not exactly hands, but more like furry blackish-purple paws) palms facing out.  
  
"Power NET !"  
  
Out of its hands flew a glittery thing resembling a fisherman's net. Somehow it trapped all the senshi's attacks and formed a sphere of a multitude of colours.  
  
"I guess you're not going too well, are you ?"  
  
"Not so fast. I still have my attack to perform." Sailor Moon stepped up and took out the scepter from her space pocket.  
  
"Moonlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS !"  
  
For a moment it seemed like as if Sailor Moon's power would finish off the youma but eventually it was absorbed as well.  
  
"Oh no ! Kuso, what are we going to do ?"  
  
"Stand and watch." A new voice answered.  
  
Heads swiveled towards the direction of the voice. Out of the shadows stepped two men with spiked-up blond hair and green eyes. A flaming aura of yellow was surrounding them. Gasps escaped the senshi's lips as they took in the newcomers. Both were superbly muscled and the aura radiated immense power.  
  
The monster sneered but it did look like as if it has lost some of its confidence.  
  
"You don't know what you're dealing with." It warned, then launched itself at the taller of the two men. He did something, and then the youma lay in the gutter, blood gushing out from the place where its arm was.  
  
"You're wrong. You don't know who you're dealing with." The guy said and then turned back to the senshi.  
  
"Are you okay ?" He asked, in a surprisingly gentle tone.  
  
"Hai, and thank you for your help." Sailor Moon bowed slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The other man spoke up.  
  
"We'll go now since you can more than handle it."   
  
A second later they were gone.  
  
The senshi walked towards their fallen foe. It was a horrendous sight. Blood everywhere, sluggishly leaking from the stump that once had supported an arm.  
  
Sailor Jupiter leant down a bit.   
  
"Who sent you ?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Why should I tell you ?" It retorted.  
  
Mars gathered a small flame in her palm and held it very close to its wound, occasionally letting the fire scorch the stump. The monster howled in agony but wouldn't speak.  
  
"That's enough guys. I think we should send it off now." Sailor Moon was slightly sickened by her friends' torture.  
  
"I guess you're right. Mars Flame SNIPER !"  
  
It a flash of light, it was gone.  
  
* * *  
2 days later...  
  
It was Saturday and Usagi was meeting her friends at Crowns as usual. She actually woke up early, and since it was only half an hour till 9.30 she would just come earlier. 'Boy, will Rei and the others be surprised. Me coming on time is a once in a lifetime event.' She grinned.  
  
* * *  
15 minutes later...  
  
Usagi was walking with Luna towards Crown when she saw the guy from the school office. He was with two other people, one whom she recognized as Trunks. Something nagged at the back of her mind and she ran to catch up to them.  
  
"Oi Trunks ! Wait up." Puffing and out of breath she reached them.  
  
"Ohayoo Usagi. You're early today. Where're you headed ?" Trunks smiled at her while the other guy and girl just glared.  
  
"I'm going to Crowns. Want to join me ? My friends are coming at 9.30."  
  
"Sure, as long as Nade and Hanna don't mind."  
  
"We don't." Hanna replied and gave a tiny smile. Nade just continued looking bored.  
  
* * *  
Somewhere on the other side of town, a figure was standing in front of a large screen. It snarled at the walls and floor, strewn with scientific materials. 'It just had to be me. I have nothing to do and even the lab looks like a death zone. Jolly.'   
  
A sudden beeping sound drew the figure back into looking at the screen. It pushed a red button and the figure of a wizened and shrunken man popped up.  
  
"Have they arrived ?" The man asked.  
  
"Hai." The figure nodded.  
  
"Who has come ? Did he ?"  
  
"Hai, master. He has come, along with his two sons, the traitors, Krillen, Yamcha, the Saiyan prince and his son."  
  
"Hmm, more than I expected, for such a pitiful creature as Camecoe. I guess they are getting weak." Manic laughter echoed around the lab.  
  
"You will be able to handle it though, won't you ? You know that I expect a lot from you."  
  
"I know master, and I will not fail."  
  
"Good, Android 15."  
  



	4. Captured, the next level

  
Hey minna, gomen nasai I took so long. It was exam time here. An important notice for all you peoples who are reading my fic, I'm going on holidays for 3 weeks so during that time there will be no new posts.   
  
Thanks again to the wonderful reviews.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own SM or DBZ so it's a waste of time suing me unless you want 5 cents, since that's all I've got. Please don't use any of the characters I made up unless I have given my permission.   
  
Here's Chapter 4 !  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru was at Crowns, talking to Motoki when he noticed Usagi in the company of three strangers. Slowly he got off his seat and walked towards her.   
  
"Hi there Usako. Who're they ?" Mamoru gave Usagi's company a genuine smile.  
  
"These are Trunks, Nade and Hanna. I think you have met Trunks. At the café Mako works, remember ?" Usagi reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah, gomen."  
  
The group walked into Crowns and seated themselves in one of the larger booths, since the senshi would be arriving soon. Suddenly 18 sensed a strong ki. She looked over at 17 who nodded and continued staring out the window.  
  
"Yasha, hi !"   
  
17 and 18 swiveled around in their seats to find Trunks greeting a pretty girl and very handsome man.  
  
"Nade, Hanna, meet Mishaji Yasha and her sensei Koromi. Yasha, Koromi, meet Davies Nade and Shikori Hanna."  
  
Koromi smiled at them "Doozo yoroshiku."   
  
Yasha on the other hand just nodded and turned to the senshi.  
  
"I believe we've met before." Light-blue eyes settled on them.  
  
"You have. We're in some of your classes, except Rei. She's from a private girls' school."  
  
* * *  
After that everyone seated themselves comfortably into the booth and conversation resumed.   
  
Yasha was sitting next to Trunks, who was talking to Mako when she noticed Hanna staring at her. Trying to ignore her, she turned to Trunks.  
  
"You've got a lot of friends. Lucky you."  
  
"What'd you mean ? Is it hard for you to make friends ?"  
  
"Pretty much." She looked ruefully at him.   
  
"Don't worry. My friends are your friends." He flashed her a gorgeous smile. She couldn't help but to smile back.   
  
As Trunks resumed to his conversation with Mako, she sneaked a glance at him. 'He's so cute ! His lips look so inviting.' Catching her thought, she blushed furiously. 'Get a grip onto yourself, Yasha ! He's just another pretty boy.' she told herself. Another part of her wouldn't believe this. 'Then why does he make me feel so warm inside ?' Slowly she became aware of the hand waving in front of her face.   
  
* * *  
"Hello,Yasha are you there ?" Waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her back to planet Earth, Trunks marveled at her long dark lashes and soft lips. Her eyes suddenly cleared and she looked at him.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"You were out for a moment, Koromi's left. He said to meet him in the training room, whatever that means."   
  
"Oh, it's just this place that sensei rented to teach his students, nothing important." She glanced at him nervously.  
  
"Where is the training room, Yasha ?" 17 butted in, giving her a piercing look.  
  
"I don't see why you should concern yourself with that." Yasha smiled steely at him, "but if you really want to know, it's three blocks away from the school. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." She stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait !"   
  
She swiftly turned around, nearly bumping into Trunks. Instead her face was inches from his. It seemed like forever before Yasha tore her gaze away from his captivating blue eyes.   
  
"What ?" She asked in a low tone, eyes averted, though her face was still so close to his.  
  
Trunks P.O.V.  
  
Yasha turned to leave, damn 17 for being so nosy ! Today was my only chance. Goten's coming back on Monday. Maybe I can walk her to Koromi's training room, it's worth a shot. I'm not gonna let her slip away without a fight.  
  
"Hey, wait !"  
  
She turned so quickly ! Her face is so, so close to mine. Immediately my eyes are captured by hers. It's hard to breathe, seems like electric currents are running through our bodies, we're so close, but I'm not moving, neither is she. The only thing that registered in my mind was her. Oh god, maybe this is it.   
Suddenly she broke our hypnotizing gaze. In a low voice, she asked,  
  
"What ?"  
  
* * *  
Maybe I should leave you here and let you wait, maybe I should be evil...   
  
Hmmm  
  
Cya !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah, I won't be so mean. You've waited so long for chapter 4.  
  
* * *  
Continuing where we left off, this is again in the author's P.O.V.  
* * *  
  
Yasha took a few steps back. Her face again is closed up, a mask of indifference showing.  
  
"What ?" She repeated her question.  
  
Still caught up in the moment, Trunks look dazedly at her before acknowledging her question.  
  
"Uh, can I walk you to your training place ?" He gave her a shaky smile.  
  
Immediately her face changed, a happy smile gracing her lips, yet her eyes remained cold. Trunks noticed that but ignored it.  
  
"Sure, I would love some company."  
  
* * *  
As they walked, Trunk noticed that Yasha was not going in the direction of the school. He pointed that out to her but she just smiled her frosty smile and replied,  
  
" I don't trust your friend Nade, he might be from a company that wants to copy sensei's teachings. As his student, he's honor-bound to protect me and I must not betray him."  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I might tell ?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where is the training place ?"   
  
"You'll see." Yasha led him into a lane with a sign post stating : Tokyo Caveland  
  
"Caveland ?! Isn't that just like wasteland with huge mound that are actually caves ? (Picture the place where Goku fought Vegeta)  
  
"Yeah, sensei also likes to meditate so this is the perfect place." They were now inside a huge cavern.  
  
"Wait here. I'll tell him that we're here." She walked off into a dark tunnel.  
  
Trunks was standing in the middle of the area, looking at the rock patterns when he felt a sudden pain on his right arm. Glancing down he saw a tiny needle. A wave of darkness swamped him. 'Kuso ! This was a trap !' From his fading vision he saw Yasha approach. When he collapsed to the ground, she kneeled next to him and pulled his head in her lap.  
  
"Why ?" Trunks whispered.  
  
She looked at him tearfully, true pain showing trough her usually emotionless eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Trunks." was the last thing he heard before totally blacking out.  
  
* * *  
Rei was talking to Chad when a sudden wave of darkness engulfed her and she fainted.   
  
*Rei's sub-consciousness :*  
  
She was floating in nothingness, her planetary symbol shining through the darkness. She noticed that she was wearing her princess outfit, a long crimson-colored, off-the-shoulder dress, adorned with rubies. A voice suddenly boomed trough her head.  
  
"Greetings Princess Mars. Welcome to the Heartfire."  
  
"What are you talking about ? Why am I here ?" She demanded.  
  
"You are here because destiny has laid its cards. Your time has come to accept your final powers."  
  
"My final powers ? You mean there is another transformation, for us all ?" Now the voice had Rei's full attention.  
  
"That's right. There is one more stage for you all, but you are the first. Serenity will receive hers last, if at all."  
  
'Trust odango to be last.' "Why is the Princess last ? Usually our powers only develop when hers do."  
  
The voice seemed to chuckle. "You have many questions, Mars. I like that about you. As for Serenity, her powers only develop when there is a need. You are her protectors and to successfully do so you need more power. I feel something sinister approaching and you must receive your full powers before it strikes. Now, are you ready ?"  
  
"For what ?"  
  
The voice gave an exasperated sigh. "Sometimes I do believe you and Serenity are more alike then you let off." Resuming its all-knowing voice, " I meant your powers, you know, the thing I have been talking about for the last 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh, those. Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Then clear your mind. You might feel some pain but believe me, it's worth it."  
  
Surprisingly her mind cleared without a problem. Keeping her eyes open, she saw two flamebirds spiral towards her, voicing a haunting song. Thinking that they would collide with her if they came any closer, she was unpleasantly surprised when her body absorbed them. For a moment it seemed like it was all over but suddenly a blinding, red light emerged from Rei's chest. It was a crystal, smaller than Serenity's, glowing a fiery red.   
  
'What is it ?'   
  
The voice hearing Rei's mind question answered.   
  
"It is the Fire Crystal, your final power. Hold it up Princess and yell 'Mars Universal Fire Soldier, Make-up'. It will change the crystal into a pen."  
  
"Mars Universal Fire Soldier, MAKE-UP !"   
  
(The pen looks exactly the same as S.M.'s transformation pen, except it's thinner, a bit longer and the crystal of the princesses are on top and in the center their planetary symbols are displayed. Mars's is red, and the pen a lighter shade.)  
  
Sailor Mars's new fuku is pretty much the same except at the end of the white part, where the skirt joins up, it's gold and the sign of Mars is in the center. The collar is now gold-striped and her star choker has a small crystal in the center. The tiara shows the planetary symbol brightly and her lips are a light reddish pink.   
  
"Wow, this is amazing ! I can actually feel my power."  
  
"Yes, you feel it, but can you use it ?"   
  
"Mars Destructive FLAME !"  
  
A blast, very much like ki is shot from Mars's gloven hands, resembling a flame. She glowed a powerful red.  
  
"What about your other attack ?" The voice prodded.  
  
"Ares Flaming TORNADO!"  
  
She took out her crystal, holding it high in the air, she spins around, gathering columns of flame to her side. When there are 9 she brings the crystal down so that it is level with her chest and the columns of fire come together to form a huge flaming tornado.   
  
"What about your last attack ?"  
  
"I can't use it yet. It can only be used when in the tightest situation."  
  
"Well done. You better go back now though, it seems like as if a few people are missing you."  
  
*Exiting Rei's sub-consciousness*  
  
"Rei, Rei daijibou ka (spelling?) Can you hear me ?"  
  
Rei slowly opened her eyes. 'Oh god, I feel like as if an elephant had treaded on me and then Mako used me for her punching back. Why is Chad so close ? Hmmm...'  
  
"GET LOST YOU BAKA ! I'm FINE !" Rei scared the hell out of poor Chad when she yelled at him. Secretly he was relieved that she was strong enough to yell at him. He was worried sick when she wouldn't wake up after the first 5 minutes, so he called al her friends, even the annoying Haruka and weirdo Mamoru.   
  
"You shouldn't yell at Chad like that, Rei. He's only concerned about you." The sensible voice belonged to Ami, who was standing to the left side of her bed. Usagi, her eyes full of worry, was standing at the right. Mako, Mina and the Outers, even Mamoru were there.  
  
"I never knew that you were sooo concerned for me, but I'm fine. Really" Giving them a reassuring smile she stood up.   
  
"Are you sure Rei ? I mean, you were out for 30 minutes. We were going to call the ambulance." Mako looked at her.  
  
"I'm okay. I just had an ...interesting experience." Indicating towards Chad, the senshi understood their friend's hesitance.  
  
"Um Chad, could you possibly get Rei something to drink ?" Mako asked.  
  
"And if it isn't too much trouble, could you get her something to eat as well ?" Mina added.  
  
Nodding his head, he went to prepare a healthy meal and tea for his 'precious' Rei.  
  
'Phew, now that he's out, I can tell them about the Heartfire.' Rei motioned for all her friends to make themselves comfortable, she retold them what happened. To prove her point she even henshined into Universal Sailor Mars. They were all astounded.   
  
* * *  
Somewhere else, Trunks awoke to find himself in a metallic-looking cage. 'How could she do this to me ? We we're becoming so much more.' Another part of himself, the cold and practical part had a different answer. 'She was using me, I was just a puppet in her game, I should have been more careful. Baka.'   
  
Suddenly his sensitive hearing picked up sound and he looked around at his surroundings. He gasped. The place looked like the lab that tousan had described to him when the Z warriors were fighting Cell and the Androids ! Quickly he sensed for ki and picked up two powerful readings to his right. Standing up into battle stance he prepared a small ki blast, taking aim. As Koromi emerged, Trunks fired, but as the blast reached the metallic bars, it bounced off it and slammed into him. Dazed he got up, to find that Yasha had joined her mentor who was standing in front of Trunks's cage, leering at him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. I come to see if you're nice and comfortable and instead I get blasted at. That's not a nice way to greet your host, you know." Koromi smiled viciously.  
  
"Eat shit." Trunks spat at him.  
  
"Tut tut, didn't Mommy teach you manners ? Oh I forgot, you're a Saiyan. You have no manners. My mistake." Koromi turned to Yasha. " 15, go and deliver the message. I want Son Goku as soon as possible."  
  
Yasha bowed, "Hai, master," and walked off.  
  
"What do you want ?"   
  
Koromi turned back to the prisoner.  
  
"Don't you know ? The usual, Son Goku's defeat, and this time his son will go with him."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"Son Gohan is the most powerful warrior in the Universe, how could you defeat him ?"  
  
Koromi smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, I think he won't be very willing to fight if his pupil is in danger."   
  
"You..." Trunks lashed out at him but again got thrown back.  
  
Yasha's mentor turned around to leave.  
  
"By the way Trunks, did you know that Yasha is an Android ?"  
  
"WHAT ?!!!"  
  
"Yes, a good one too. She deceived you and Goten and even the traitors couldn't tell her apart from humans."  
  
* * *  
  
R&R PLEASE !  
  
Thunderwing.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
